Avatar: Azula's Legacy
by Zelga Lim Li
Summary: What if Azula isn't the cold hearted princess of the Fire Nation. What if she was good in her own twisted way? Azula-centric. Good Azula. Slight AU.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**  
Yay! Thanks for checking this one out;)

As I was saying… After watching another rerun of Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon and seeing Azula and the gang for the nth time. I decided to write this story dedicated to our feisty fire princess.

Don't have a Beta, so pardon my errors…

If anyone wants to help, please send me a message… I might need some anyway *grins* Sorry to bother everyone… Before I forgot, I saw this Azula image from Google and decided to use it as my story's cover. Thanks Jayun^^ It was really pretty...

Hope you all like it:) Haters, please don't kill me T_T

**Disclaimer:**  
Copyright belongs to their respective creators namely Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. The plot/ idea, this I own…

**Summary:**  
Azula was able to reconcile with her mother the night before she left changing the course of path she was about to take. Now she will do anything to help her brother regain his honor and live her life with purpose.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Avatar: Azula's Legacy**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Prologue**

Ursa knew she had so little time.

She already said her goodbyes to her son Zuko. Yet she knew that there is one more person she must see.

Ursa crept through the palace hallways. The princess glances back and forth to ensure that no one is following her. Hoping that her husband, Prince Ozai, or rather the new Fire Lord, would keep his part of the bargain.

Reaching the last door, Ursa took a deep breath. The last time she'd been to this place was when the owner of the room threw her out because she tried to discipline her abusive behavior.

Carefully, the princess turns the knob.

The room was dark and Ursa's instinct kicks in when she blocks an attack consist of fire daggers from no other than her own daughter, Azula.

"Azula! Goodness child, are you trying to kill me?" The princess asks, clutching her chest nervously.

The nine-year-old girl smirks as she disperses her flames. "I guess that's the idea, _mother_, for sneaking into my room unannounced." Azula rolls her eyes and crossed her arms in irritation. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Ursa stares at her daughter. The startled look from their earlier encounter diminishes into a somber expression.

"I came to say goodbye…"

"What for?" The girl raises an eyebrow looking relieved somehow. Ursa noticed but didn't comment.

"Oh? You must have picked the wrong room… Zuzu's room is on the other side of this hallway…" Pointing at the opposite direction, Azula looks annoyingly at the woman standing before her. Gritting her teeth, the young princess sneers inwardly. "This is the first time you visited me on my room since my sixth birthday." The girl said unemotionally.

Ursa shook her head in regret and attempts to reach for the girl but Azula stepped back. The princess sighed in surrender.

"I cannot blame you… I've never been a good mother to you…"

"Now you tell me? Please, cut the drama… I really don't care anyway." Shrugging her shoulder indifferently, Azula went back to her bed. "If you don't mind, I am tired and I want to…"

Azula was stunned as her mother embraces her tightly. She tried to break free but…

"I was scared because you are turning into someone I could not reach… You are becoming someone I do not know…" Ursa whispered, "Just like your father…" Cradling the child's face, the princess kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Unlike your brother, you have a strong will. Something that is needed to remain pure in this imperfect world." Smiling gently, the woman removed her own necklace and gave it to the girl.

It was a necklace that her beloved grandfather gave her.

"I am proud of you, my dearest Azula."

Azula shook and fell on her knees, astounded.

"I know I shouldn't ask of you for this, but promise me that whatever happens, remember that I will always care for you, my precious daughter…" Tears started to form and Ursa struggled more.

"You and your brother are the best things that happened to me… Don't ever forget that…" The princess holds her daughter closely.

"_I love you so much…"_

That night, Azula's world shattered into pieces.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's other note:**  
Please _like_ and leave a _review_… Constructive criticisms are welcome… But don't be too harsh or sarcastic in a way, oksu?

Ah yes, title might change… What do you think? Does 'Avatar: Azula's Legacy' sounded good enough for you or will it be 'Memoirs of a Fire Princess'?

Love and peace!

Ja ne~


	2. At First Hello

**Disclaimer:**  
I own the plot/ idea… Avatar and the gang belongs to their respective creators… Kudos to them:-)

**Summary:**  
Azula was able to reconcile with her mother the night before she left changing the course of path she was about to take. Now she will do anything to help her brother regain his honor and live her life with purpose.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Avatar: Azula's Legacy**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Previously…_

_"You and your brother are the best things that happened to me… Don't ever forget that…" The princess holds her daughter closely._

_"__I love you so much…"_

_That night, Azula's world shattered into pieces._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 1 - At First Hello**

_Present time…_

Azula heaved a tired sigh for the 29th time. It's been an hour since their training started yet she already feels like an older woman in her eighties. Glancing at her brother, the princess had this urge to beat him senseless and throw him overboard.

Beside her, Uncle Iroh was happily sipping from his cup of tea. Feeling her gaze, the General smiled affectionately at her.

"Is there something wrong, my Princess?"

"Zuzu is starting to get on my nerves…" Azula commented. Her vein started to twitched.

Iroh chuckled amusingly. "To relieve your nerves, why don't you challenge your brother into a duel and save that poor soldiers life. Earlier this morning, he prepared a special tea for me. It would be a great waste if he dies by your brother's hands."

Azula glares at her uncle.

"Or maybe you could teach him a thing or two about the benefits of being calm and collected?" The General suggested another one.

The princess snorted, "It would probably be a waste of time. The way I see him now, looks like father also burned half of his brain…"

Iroh guffawed at his nieces' comment. "Perhaps you are right. But still, he needed your guidance more than anything. Between the three of us, your fire bending skills are far more advance than all of us combined."

"Don't be a hypocrite, Uncle," Azula stated. "We all know that you are far more stronger than the Fire Lord." Squinting her eyes, the girl studied the man before her.

Also known as the Dragon of the West, Iroh was a fearsome Fire Nation General during the Hundred year war. And if her cousin Lu Ten wasn't killed, they would have conquered Ba Sing Se. Azula knew she could never blame her uncle from abandoning his mission.

Thus, he earned her respect. More than her own father.

"Thank you for that compliment, Azula. But that is the thing of the past now." Iroh said. "I am the Fire Lord's brother, nothing else…"

Before Azula could retort back, a soldier interrupted their conversation.

"General Iroh, Princess Azula," The soldier bowed respectfully. "We are nearing the Southern Water Tribe…"

"Prepare a boat for me," Azula ordered. "I want to visit this tribe…"

Iroh looked alarmingly at the Princess.

"Don't worry yourself too much, Uncle." Azula answered while rolling her eyes. "I'm not going to kill those people."

"But, Azula..."

"I've seen the reports about this tribe. Earlier during the reign of Fire Lord Azulon, he ordered the capture of all the water benders from this region." Dusting herself from imaginary dirt, the princess stood and glances at her uncle. "I wonder if a new one has been born yet…"

"Even if there is, they would surely hide whomever he or she is…" Prince Zuko interjected as he approaches them. A scowl that seems to be permanently etched on his scarred face didn't escape the Princess' scrutinizing gaze, "…especially from us…"

"Perhaps…" Azula flips her bangs annoyingly. "Would you care to join me, Zuzu?"

Flustered, Zuko barks his irritation, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

The Princess blew a raspberry at her brother, snickering amusingly. "One of the reasons why we came to this place is to help you relieve your temper… Looks like it didn't work… What a shame…"

Zuko's eyes burn with passion as he stares ahead ignoring his sister, eyeing the endless horizon of the southern region. "I came here to find the Avatar… Nothing else matters, do you understand…?" His fist clenches tightly.

"Uhm, Prince Zuko, your sister already left…" Iroh commented. From afar, he could hear the Princess giving orders to the crew to prepare her boat.

"What?! She didn't even let me finish… That brat…"

The General laughed, "Admit it, my dear nephew, without your sister, this journey would be a boring one…"

Zuko rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Whatever you say, Uncle…" But Zuko felt otherwise. For the first time since his banishment, the Prince smiled gently, hiding his expression from one of the people who cares for him aside from Azula, thankful for that little fortune. "Whatever you say…"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Southern Water Tribe__…_

"Men, go to your stations… And no potty breaks…" Sokka shouted without preamble. Boys not older than ten flinches slightly upon hearing that, while some of them started to cry.

"Sokka, for goodness sakes, they are just children…" Katara scolded her brother.

"If it wasn't for you and that _boy_, we wouldn't be experiencing this… Now the Fire Nation would attack us once more…"

"It was an accident. How many times do I have to tell you…" Katara's plea were ignored as Sokka took his spear and left her behind.

Growling inwardly, Sokka ran ahead as he prepares for battle. Donning his armor, he tightly clutched boomerang and a wooden spear. He stood rigidly at the post that he created for events like this… Staring ahead, he notices a small boat that leaves the Fire Nation ship.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Azula yawned slightly as her boat approaches the shore in a turtles pace. In front, she saw a boy standing in an ice made post. One delicate brow rose, analyzing the scene before her. Stepping on land, the Princess could feel the coldness of the ice seeping through the thick material of her coat.

Whispers and worried glances didn't escape her curious gaze. Aside from the boy who seems to be at the same age as her, there are no other men older than twenty in this tribe.

Without looking at the boy, she pointed at him and asks, "You, with the weird armor holding a metal thingy, were are your men?"

Sokka's vein twitched. "This metal thingy is a boomerang… and don't point at me like that, it's rude…"

Giving him a droll stare, Azula scowled.

"Our men left to look for food…" An old woman said as she walks towards her, ignoring the warning of another girl with a strange loop hairstyle framing her face.

"As you see, we are totally harmless…" The old woman added in a calm voice.

"Perhaps you are right…" Azula commented. "Me and my brother had been traveling around for a while and never had the chance to settle down on land." She bowed slightly to the older woman as a sign of respect but she draws back from her gesture. Inwardly, the Princess cringed. The Fire Nation really did a great job in terrorizing everyone.

"I mean no danger to your tribe." Azula said.

"How can we be sure?" The boy in the armor asked. He approaches her wearily but he didn't lose hold of his weapon.

"Sokka, will you stop that?" The girl in the loopy said.

"But, Katara…"

"Welcome to our village, the Southern Water tribe. My name is Katara…" The girl in the loopy introduces with a cheerful smile on her face. "This is my brother Sokka… and Gran-gran…"

Entering their house made of ice, Azula looks around. It feels warmer than the outside. The boy's gaze didn't leave her as if fearing she would do something crazy. Katara prepares something to drink while their grandmother excuses herself.

As if reading her, the boy, Sokka, answered her unspoken question, "Gran-gran left to calm the villagers because of your arrival…" Sharpening his weapon, he stares at her warningly. "What business do you have here?"

"Me and my brother are looking for someone…" The Princess started when a gust of wind enters the cabin and then she heard Sokka drop his weapon and saw Katara looks surprised and worried. "What's wrong?"

"Ooops! I never knew you had a visitor, Katara, Sokka."

Azula turned to see a boy with strange arrow-like markings on his head and hands that landed before her and with a cheerful smile, extended his arms as if to shake her hand in greeting.

"Hello, my name is Aang. What's your name?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Thanks for reading^^

Apologies if the characters seem to be a little off… Not really familiar with Zuko, but I will try to watch another rerun to familiarize myself with the Fire Prince… And some other characters, I guess;-)

Please _l__ike_ and _review_… Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome…

Still debating with Ziggy (my lazy muse in training) whether to change the title from 'Avatar: Azula's Legacy' to 'Memoirs of a Fire Princess'… Decisions… Decisions… *sigh*

Oh well, till next chapter:-)

Love and peace!

Ja ne~


	3. Of Stars and Wishes

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Avatar… Not James Cameron's Avatar… But this Avatar^^ (lol, bad joke, hehe) _Too bad the live action movie is not as cool as the cartoon series…_

**Summary:**  
Azula was able to reconcile with her mother the night before she left changing the course of path she was about to take. Now she will do anything to help her brother regain his honor and live her life with purpose.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Avatar: Azula's Legacy**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Previously…

"_Ooops! I never knew you had a visitor, Katara, Sokka." _

_Azula turned to see a boy with strange arrow-like markings on his head and hands that landed before the Princess and with a cheerful smile, extended his arms as if to shake her hand._

"_Hello, my name is Aang. What's your name?"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 2 – Of Stars and Wishes**

Azula never thought that the Avatar is just a twelve-year-old boy. If the facts are right and somehow tells the truth, he should be a hundred years old or so.

But what other proof do they need to confirm his existence?

According to her _newfound_ friends, they found the boy encased in a large sphere of ice. Killing their curiosity, the girl in the loopy, Katara, cracked the dome using her brother's metal blade… that Sokka, and then a bright light came out from it showing the boy and his companion, a flying bison.

"Ah yes… He called that animal Appa," the Princess noted with faint amusement.

Remembering their first encounter, Azula sighed. Absently, she played with her necklace. A small medallion with intricate designs and a medium sized gemstone surrounded by four smaller ones that resembles the color of the four elements: water, earth, fire and wind. Ursa said it belongs to her great grandfather.

Aang is the first person outside her immediate family who looks at her without fear. He even smiled at her.

Perhaps, he didn't know what happened to his people, the Air Nomads.

And if he knew…

If he knew that the Fire Nation killed his people… He would probably hate her too.

It is one of the reasons why she turns down his offer to join him on their journey.

If she set aside her obligation towards her brother Zuko, Azula knew that coming with the Avatar would only mean one thing…

She will be branded as a _traitor_.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Zuko continues to glare at his sister.

Azula on the other hand, deliberately ignores her brothers consistent staring. Uncle Iroh didn't comment, instead he smiled at her proudly. It was as if he was supporting her decision of the _incident_ that happened earlier.

Her brow twitching, the Princess stares back at her brother with a scowl of her own. She does not have the patience to deal with his childish trait. No wonder their mother is so worried about him.

Without breaking eye contact, Azula cut her steak with a knife, thinking it was her idiotic older brother. Slowly, she took a bite and chewed the meat in a classy manner, infuriating him more.

"Don't even start, Zuzu…" Azula commented sarcastically.

The former General turns to look at his nephew and frowned worriedly.

Losing his patience, Zuko voiced out his frustrations. "I can't believe you let the Avatar go…"

Sighing, the Princess shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"I. Did. Not. Let. Him. Go. The Avatar escaped…"

"But you had your chance… Why didn't you take the shot?"

"If I did, the cliff surrounding the area would probably fall down on the ship and get us trapped thus losing our chance of catching up with him…" Azula pointed out her excuse making it a valid point. To be honest, she just thought of it now.

Iroh nodded. Despite Azula's explanation, he already guessed what is the real reason why his niece let the Avatar go. _"Interesting…"_ he considered Azula's hidden expression that didn't escape his eyes, thinking of so many possibilities.

"Aargh!" Prince Zuko groaned angrily. Slamming both his hands in annoyance, he left the table hurriedly. The moron didn't even touch his food.

Rolling her eyes from her brother's antics, Azula scoffed and proceeded to eat her meal. Noticing her uncle, she smiled apologetically. "Forgive him from his unruly behavior. He shouldn't have…"

"I am proud of you, my dear Azula…" Iroh said.

The Princess looks surprisingly at him.

"You do know that if your father gets hold of the Avatar, this war would be over…" Iroh said in a matter of fact tone. "And to put a stop to his madness, you let that boy go so that he could fulfill his own destiny…"

"I do not understand what you are trying to imply, Uncle…" Azula lied. The Princess knew she is a good liar. She even fooled her brother and their parents. But the General is only person from her family who can read her like an open book despite her best efforts to pretend convincingly.

Iroh gave his niece an affectionate grin. "Me of all people knew how you really feel about this war…" The General sighed, "Despite your best efforts to save your brother that day, you feel like it is your responsibility to make things right…"

Azula did not comment, but her hands grip tightly underneath the table.

"Consequences be damned, I know that you will do what is right." With a wistful expression, Iroh stood and patted the Princess' head. Leaving her behind, the General added in a cheerful manner. "Don't worry too much about your brother, I will try to talk some sense into him."

Azula heard him suppress a laugh as he left. Contemplating, the Princess said in a whisper, "Do you really think that what I did is right?"

Their ship was sailing quietly at the vast ocean, following the direction where the Avatar and his friends took, Azula stares overhead. The southern skies are bright with so many stars. There she thought she saw a flicker. It was a falling star.

"Wishing upon a star is for fools…" Shaking her head, the Princess mused, "…Perhaps I am…" Smiling, Azula raised her hand as if to catch it. "Maybe you can tell me what to do…"

It was then Azula knew what she has to do.

"_Till we meet again, Aang…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Thanks for reading^^

Well, I do not know if I will pair Azula with someone… Maybe, I will make her relationship with Aang kinda special… And someone told me to pair Katara with Zuko… *thinking while chewing her nails* Decisions… Decisions…

Ah yes, the newest Avatar is awesome! Korra is Aang's exact opposite… Hahaha… And Bolin is sooo funny… Mako is okay (can he use lightning? Hmmm…), but Lin Beifong and her whips are sooo cool;) I am getting addicted once more…

Please _l__ike_ and _review_… Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome… No flamers please.

Till next chapter:)

Love and peace!

Ja ne~


	4. The Crossroads

**Disclaimer:**  
I make no profit in posting this story online… Maybe some self-satisfaction and a couple of what ifs… Ah yes, a little of self-gratification… and some wild imagination that gone horribly wrong (seriously, it doesn't make any sense, but you know, that's what we like about writing fiction as its finest… sweet^^).

**Summary:**  
Azula was able to reconcile with her mother the night before she left changing the course of path she was about to take. Now she will do anything to help her brother regain his honor and live her life with purpose.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Avatar: Azula's Legacy**  
By: **Zelga Lim Li**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Previously…

"_Wishing upon a star is for fools…" Shaking her head, the Princess mused, "…Perhaps I am…" Smiling, Azula raised her hand as if to catch it. "Maybe you can tell me what to do…"_

_It was then Azula knew what she has to do._

"_Till we meet again, Aang…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Chapter 3 – The Crossroads **

_During the Siege of the North…_

Azula walked furiously inside her cabin. Because of her anger, the temperature of her room rose higher than normal. Her uncle who is seated beside the coffee table is already fanning his face from the discomfort.

Chewing her nails to relieve her stress, the Princess knew that it was Admiral Zhao who ordered the assassination. What she doesn't want to know is if her father, Fire Lord Ozai, was the one who wanted the death of Zuko and finally get rid of him.

"_I will not let him hurt my brother any more…"_

It was a good thing that her brother is a survivor. By then, Azula made a choice.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hours away from conquering the Northern Water tribe, the Princess stood dutifully beside her uncle. While the old tart, Zhao is busy giving his speech. Azula looks around. It was a typical Fire Navy ship with firebending soldiers that are littered everywhere.

"The moon is full…"

Azula turns to her uncle. "Did you say something, Uncle?"

Iroh smiled at her, "Whatever path you take from now on, I will always support you, my dear Princess…"

Frowning, Azula crossed her arms and stared incredulously at the General. "You are talking in riddles, Uncle... and I do not understand any of it…"

Humming a tune, Iroh gave Azula a wink and followed the Admiral to the main deck to witness the Northern tribes 'fall'.

Huffing irritably, the Princess stalked past them towards her room. A soldier with dark skin similar to a certain group water tribe teenagers she knew. A not so common attribute of a Fire Nation soldier.

It was really pathetic.

Sighing for the irony, she called his attention. "Hey you, soldier in disguise…"

The 'soldier' stopped on his tracks and looks hesitantly at her.

"Your costume is outdated. Did Sokka ever tell you that?"

Astounded the 'soldier' replied weakly. "He did, but I never believed him…"

"You are an idiot." Sneering, the Princess approached the impostor and grabs a handful of his uniform. Dragging him to the armory, Azula pointed at the corner where the uniforms are kept. "Change your clothes, you imbecile. And next time, if you happen to survive this siege… Listen to what other people might say, because that might be useful and save your puny life…" Muttering to herself, Azula already had a good guess that this poor 'creature' will fail at his attempt.

Now that she thought about it, Zuko might have done something similar. Azula decided it was time to participate in this stupid war and help her brother without jeopardizing Aang's safety. Besides, Iroh already gave his blessing.

Smiling in anticipation, the Fire Princess opens the door to the upper deck and welcomed the cold breeze of the Northern wind.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Azula rushed towards the cliff where she saw Appa landed. Aang and his friends ran to the oasis where Zhao and Iroh entered earlier.

A couple of minutes later, the sky darkens. The moon spirit must have been killed. "That old fool…" Gently, she approached the flying bison that immediately recognizes her. Petting his fur, Azula climbs over and there she found her brother stuffed on one corner tied like a sack of rice.

Heaving a tired sigh, Azula procures a flame dagger and cut his bindings. "Should I even want to know?"

Zuko glares at her and jumps down. "Where is he?"

Ignoring him, Azula followed and led the Prince back to the village. "We have to leave."

"I am not leaving without the Avatar."

Azula hissed angrily, "Don't be a fool Zuko, this isn't the time to chase him around…"

Before Zuko can answer back, they saw a bright light that stood up from the oasis. The spirit took a form that resembles a big fish.

"It's the ocean spirit…" Azula breathes reverently. Zuko ran. It was already too late when the Princess notices something inside the spirit's body.

Aang.

"Zuko, come back!" Azula cursed and followed her brother. She knew it; this isn't going to end well.

Well, for some of them.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Azula was looking behind. The Northern water tribe looks like a dot in the horizon. Zuko was lying in one corner of the raft that her uncle found, taking his much needed rest. If he didn't, she could have knocked him out just for the benefit of it.

Wistful, the Princess sighed. Iroh placed a comforting hand over her shoulders. "You better rest as well, Princess Azula. Like your brother, you had a very long day…"

"Perhaps…"

The former General nodded and paddled their boat away. Zhao failed in his attempt. The Fire Lord would be very disappointed.

Azula was relieved… finally. She saw Aang again. He was not mad like she thought he would be.

"_It was good to see you, Azula," Aang said to her. _

_She catches the Avatar as he falls on the post where the ocean spirit left him after their battle. He was weak from exhaustion. _

"_Despite everything that had happened, I still want to be your friend." The last airbender smiled at her, fondly._

"Azula?"

Zuko called her.

"Do not worry my brother. Everything will be all right from now on…" The Princess said as she lies down beside him.

"But…?"

"Let tomorrow worry itself… for now, we rest…" Azula closes her eyes as she ponders those words. Sounds easy, yet she knew it was far from the truth.

"She is right, Prince Zuko…" Iroh added. "As long as the three of us are together, everything will be just fine…"

"_I hope you are right, Uncle… I really hope that everything will be all right…"_ The Princess muses. She is not the type of person to worry. That is Zuko's job.

Maybe… just maybe, this path she took… it will lead her to somewhere she belongs.

"_Yes… I think everything will be just fine…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

_Fire Nation…_

Ozai was silent. When he learned that Zhao failed, what his children had done, he was furious.

"My Lord…"

"Zuko continues to be a failure…" The Fire Lord gaze hardens, "…and Azula… I never expected her to do the same mistake as my brother… Such a waste…"

"I will never betray you, that I promise…"

"I know…" Ozai faced the figure that was kneeling before him. "That is why I am sending you to make sure that they wouldn't bring any more disgrace to my name… and to the Fire Nation."

Smirking inwardly, the figure bowed. "Your will shall be done, my Lord."

"_I will destroy them once and for all… and I will take my rightful place… by your side, Father…"_

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

**Author's note:**  
Thanks for reading^^ And liking;) And adding this story to your favorites/ alerts lists… Mwuah mwuah!

Many does not want an Azula and Aang pairing… So, me and Ziggy decided that this story would focus more on the Fire Princess' journey… Perhaps some 'special' friendship with the Avatar himself… (Dang it… I was really hoping though… Oh well^^)

Hmmm… I really don't know if I can write a Yuri since many of you wanted it… Hmmm…

Please _l__ike_ and _review_… Constructive criticisms and suggestions are welcome… No flamers please.

Till next chapter:)

Love and peace!

Ja ne~


End file.
